1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bedding products (including but not limited to mattresses) and in particular to bedding products having multiple firmness zones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional bedding or seating products have either an inner spring core comprising a plurality of identically configured coil springs arranged in linear columns and rows or an inner spring core comprising a plurality of pocketed coils, also arranged into columns and rows. When such a spring core is used, it is typically covered with a pad or other covering material that surrounds and envelops the spring core. Sometimes, in the case of a bedding product, an additional padding layer known as a xe2x80x9ctopperxe2x80x9d is attached to the top sleeping surface. A topper may also be attached to the bottom sleeping surface as well, so that the mattress can be flipped.
Traditional bedding or seating products typically have one degree of firmness throughout because all of the springs of the spring core are identical.
Alternatively, bedding and seating systems may have a resilient foam core. This foam core may be surrounded by perimeter bolsters, located around the edges of the sleeping or seating surface, i.e., at the head, foot, or sides of a mattress as those terms are known in the art. Foam core mattresses may also include toppers, in addition to a cover.
Also known in the art are bedding or seating products that have increased firmness in certain regions of the sleeping surface, such as about their perimeter edge portions or in the lumbar region. In particular, lumbar support schemes have included coils or foam elements within the core of different stiffness/resiliency from those employed in other regions of the mattress.
Present core systems add to the complexity of mattress assembly by requiring determination of desired firmness prior to core manufacturing. Also, once a core is assembled with a particular lumbar stiffness, it cannot be readily changed.
What is needed is an easily installed, versatile support member that can be placed in a desired sleep surface region late in the manufacturing cycle, so as to simplify the process and reduce costs.
A versatile support member constructed of a metallic mesh, in some embodiments, is provided in a bedding product. The support member is placed on top of the mattress core (whether foam or spring coil) before the mattress cover is attached. The support member may be constructed of titanium wire in a woven or welded mesh grid or web configuration, although other metals (such as, but not limited to, vanadium, chromium, platinum, molybdenum, nickel, iron, zinc) or alloys thereof may be used. Fiber composites, such as carbon or graphite, may also be used.
The support member is conventionally sized in width (here defined as the dimension running along the length of the mattress) according to the area to be supported. Its length (here defined as the dimension running across the width of the mattress) is selected according to the size of the mattress, e.g., King, Queen, Twin, etc. The support member may be directly attached to the core at the ends of its length or may be secured to the upper or lower border wires by hog rings, stitching, lacing, gluing, or other conventional means. In mattresses lacking border wires, such as all-foam or foam rail systems, the support member may be attached to the foam core itself, or sewn into the cover.